


Failed Prototype

by Adilay_Fanficker



Category: Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst and Romance, Blood and Violence, Body Paint, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Military Uniforms, POV Female Character, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Romance, Strong Female Characters, Teacher-Student Relationship, Virus
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adilay_Fanficker/pseuds/Adilay_Fanficker
Summary: Ningún virus, menos el Blacklight, no es adaptable para todos, a algunos los consume por completo, a otros los acepta y los transforma. Sea como sea, mi tiempo junto al señor Mercer me ha enseñado que sea cual sea la decisión de “Blacklight”, estarás jodido. Lamentablemente, por culpa mía, ahora yo también formo parte de todo esto y lo aceptaré con el único objetivo de salvar al señor Mercer de las garras de la Blackwatch.—ALEX & CONSTANCE—





	Failed Prototype

**Author's Note:**

> Okey, vayamos por partes. Yo fui gran fan del primer juego y rechazo bastante a su secuela, que si bien tuvo lo suyo, no me convenció ese cambio tan radical que sufrió el personaje de Alex Mercer. La verdad es que yo esperaba volver a manejarlo y saber qué le depararía siendo que… me dejó con una buena impresión cuando al final menciona “aún tengo trabajo que hacer”, lo que supongo yo que era ir erradicando los efectos del virus que él mismo desató antes de morir como ser humano… no que se le subiesen los humos a la cabeza y comenzara a armar un desastre peor.
> 
> No me desagradó el protagonista del segundo juego, pero no me convenció del todo, así que en esta historia alterna, posterior al primer juego sin tomar en cuenta la secuela, trataré de imaginarme un destino alterno para Alex.
> 
> Sobre el fic.
> 
> Un punto importante que debo aclarar es que el fic, a pesar de no ser largo, va a estar dividido.
> 
> ¿Cómo es eso?
> 
> La base de los capítulos se van a presentar así: Un hecho del pasado, un hecho del presente, un hecho del pasado, un hecho del presente...
> 
> Para que no se confundan, iré poniendo las fechas al principio de cada episodio. Dado a que no me acuerdo si en el juego se mostraban las fechas exactas en las que se llevaba a cabo la historia, voy a poniéndolas como a mí me parece.
> 
> Ojalá les guste.

* * *

_12 de agosto._

_Manhattan, Estados Unidos._

_6 meses después de la batalla contra el Cazador Supremo._

_Hora: 21:32._

* * *

Inhalé profundo, animándome a mí misma, antes de tocar la puerta.

—Entra —lo escuché darme la autorización que siempre necesitaba antes de girar el pomo—. Ya les dije que no tengo hambre.

Ni siquiera se volteó para decirme eso, sin embargo, tanto el señor Alexander como yo sabíamos que el único motivo por el cual yo importunaba en su alcoba, era para traerle la comida que la señorita Dana y yo hacíamos con esfuerzos, dada la escases de suministros debido al, todavía presente brote del virus Blacklight, o como actualmente lo llaman: “El Virus Mercer”, era una tarea titánica encontrar comestible que no estuviese infectado ya.

—La señorita Dana me pidió que insistiese —entré cautelosa, más no temblando, hacia el buró vacío al lado de la cama donde él se hallaba recostado sin los zapatos y sin su ya conocido traje con la chaqueta negra. Usaba sólo un pantalón gris de tela y una camiseta negra. Al parecer no hace mucho se había dado una ducha.

—Dile a Dana que deje de hacerlo.

Me mordí la lengua para no replicar “_no soy la mensajera_”, porque luego recordé que, más que la mensajera, era la sirvienta de ambos. Básicamente.

“Prisionera” era un término que no me gustaba usar, pues en términos simples no estaba obligada a servirles; la puerta estaba abierta por si quería salir corriendo; pero con la clara amenaza tras mi espalda de que si la Blackwatch se enteraba de que ellos estaban acá no quedaría lo suficiente de mí para un funeral.

Sin embargo, la soledad en la que había vivido durante casi toda mi vida, hasta que de pronto la puerta de mi apartamento de soltera fue pateada salvajemente por el reconocido _terrorista _Alex Mercer, quien iba acompañado de un hombre de color y una mujer que por un segundo creí que podría ser su esposa y terminó siendo su hermana, ingresaron a mi hogar.

No opuse resistencia cuando los vi, pero sí me asusté mucho, pues hasta donde sabía, Alex Mercer era el sinónimo de impiedad. De muerte.

Antes de que recordase que tenía la capacidad para gritar, el hombre, que luego se presentó como el Dr. Bradley Ragland, me pidió que me calmase. No me harían daño, eso prometió el hombre.

Dana, él y Alex Mercer habían sido descubiertos en su anterior refugio por lo que tuvieron que dejarlo de inmediato y aterrizar en aquellos barrios bajos donde yo había podido estar segura pues mi ubicación estaba bastante lejos de las zonas más afectadas.

Les permití instalarse en mi apartamento, todo bajo la condición de que no me matasen. Sin embargo, a cambio yo sería vigilada en todo momento por Mercer. La señorita Dana y el Dr. Ragland se mantenían todo el tiempo adentro del apartamento debido a que sus caras estaban rotando por las televisoras, periódicos y carteles. Por mi parte, yo salía de vez en cuando por suministros, obviamente, siempre acompañada del terrorista más buscado quien siempre solía ir disfrazado. A veces él se las ingeniaba para traer por sí mismo comida y bebidas para todos, incluso para mí, con el único fin de que yo saliese lo menos posible. Posiblemente porque estaba seguro de que si (con y sin amenaza) se me daba la oportunidad, correría hacia la Blackwatch.

Ahora aquí estoy, siguiéndolos. Sin un apartamento pues ya fue destruido por la Blackwatch, luego de que Alex Mercer nos sacase de ahí pues nos habían descubierto.

Como no se encontró mi cadáver, se pensó que él me había matado, pero no, yo estaba junto a este extraño grupo por voluntad propia pues en el fondo, comencé a pensar que quizás, _Zeus _no podía ser tan malo.

Si se le veía de otro modo, de manera anónima, Alex Mercer estaba tratando de erradicar el virus por su cuenta, destruyendo colmenas y grupos de infectados como un especie de _Batman _anónimo con súper poderes… e inmortalidad, aparentemente. Odiado y buscado por todos.

Además de que el Dr. Ragland, un hombre bastante fácil de tratar, estaba siempre enfrascado en la computadora, según él, analizando el virus Blacklight y sus variables para tratar de ir al par con la Blackwatch e impedir, también, que el señor Mercer fuese nuevamente suprimido por alguna _vacuna_ como hace un tiempo, o eso escuché. A su modo, también estaba ayudando. La señorita Dana por otro lado se hallaba más al pendiente de las noticias por si se decía algo respecto a su hermano, como por ejemplo que ya había sido descubierto su paradero otra vez.

Ahí, junto a la señorita Dana, pude ver desde la televisión de lo que el señor Mercer era capaz de hacer. Desde transformar sus extremidades en armas letales que manejaba a la perfección, hasta pelear contra los infectados por el virus y los soldados que lo buscaban muerto, al mismo tiempo.

Lo impresionante era que cada vez que regresaba, él solía hacerlo sin rasguños a pesar de que antes se haya mostrado cómo impactaban misiles contra su cuerpo, cómo esos monstruos llamados _Cazadores _lo lastimaban con sus puños y garras, cómo aquellos enormes soldados de los que la ciudadanía tenía que confiarse, lo tomaban, lo alzaban y lo azotaban contra el piso provocando pequeños cráteres.

Siempre volvía como si nada le hubiese pasado, aunque cada vez que lo hacía, se daba un baño y luego le pedía al Dr. Ragland mantenerse alerta. Y eso era porque incluso alguien como él, debía descansar.

De pronto me vi conviviendo con todos ellos, formando parte de su día a día.

En la señorita Dana encontré a una amiga, incluso a una hermana, dado a que mi auténtica hermana me ignoraba y en ningún momento me ha tratado de contactar. En el Dr. Ragland hallé a un mentor, quizás un segundo padre luego de que el mío falleció cuando yo tenía 22 años de edad y me encontraba lejos para ir a su funeral.

Y… en Alex Mercer, encontré a un protector.

Todavía no sabía cómo describir mi _relación _(si es que la había) con él, lo único que sé es que me gusta. Físicamente, más que nada, pues no le conocía lo suficiente como para enumerar sus virtudes y defectos.

—¿Me escuchaste? —preguntó él de pronto sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Yo parpadeé tratando de no ponerme nerviosa, ya no era una chiquilla con las hormonas alborotadas, era una mujer a punto de cumplir los 30 años.

—No se preocupe, se lo diré; aunque dudo que algo de lo que le diga funcione —le respondí dejando la bandeja con sopa humeante y un café—. Trate de comer algo —pedí lo más amable que pudiese.

Él no me miraba, sus ojos azules estaban puestos sobre el techo.

—Más tarde vendré por los trastes —le avisé ante su silencio. Él seguía sin dirigirme la palabra. Tampoco me veía.

Era tan incómodo cuando hacía eso, pues me hacía sentir que le molestaba o incomodaba. Quizás no me había matado porque… a su hermana yo le agradaba un poco.

—Con permiso —dije volviendo mis pasos hacia la salida.

Por un segundo creí que él le diría que no me fuese, que quería hablar, qué quería desahogar el tormento que no le permitía dormir, descargar un poco el peso que llevaba encima o… por lo menos charlar sobre el clima. Pero no. Cerré la puerta tras mi espalda y lo único que oí, fue cómo él se reacomodaba sobre la cama, seguramente dándome la espalda al buró y a los alimentos.

Lo único bueno, era que a estas alturas ya había empezado a hacer caso y comer aunque no lo hiciera cuando se le dijese.

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: "Adilay Ackatery" (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
